starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sabre de luz
Sabre de Luz Os Sabres de Luz foram as Armas Utilizadas Pelos Jedi, Sith e outras Organizações. Eles seguiam uma estrutura básica similar, apesar de muitos terem sido personalizados por seus fabricantes. Com um funcionamento que se regia pelo complexo princípio de energia controlada, um Sabre de Luz requiria elementos de focagem produzidos por Cristais. Um Sabre de Luz devia ser montado à mão, pois não existia uma fórmula exata para o alinhamento crucial dos Cristais irregulares. O mais ligeiro desalinhamento faria com que a arma detonasse ao ser ativada. Muitos pensam que o Sabre de Luz libera um laser, mas na realidade é uma lâmina de energia concentrada em um feixe de curto alcance. O choque entre duas lâminas de energia produz uma luz resultante do bloqueio, impedindo que a lâmina atravesse a outra. Pela complexividade na montagem de um Sabre de Luz, essa era uma etapa no treinamento de um aprendiz Padawan. Uma fase importante para que ele se tornasse um Cavaleiro Jedi. "O cristal é o coração da lâmina. O coração é o cristal do Jedi. O Jedi é o cristal da Força. A força é a lâmina do coração. Tudo está interligado: o cristal, a lâmina e o jedi. Tudo é um só." - Recital de construção do Sabre de Luz Tecnicas de Luta São sete as mais importantes e usadas formas de combate: 1- Shii-cho: Esta também é conhecida como "Way of the Sarlacc". É a primeira forma criada e foi muito usada pelos primeiros jedis. Por ser uma sucessão bem clara de golpes, no nosso tempo (universo dos filmes) ela é empregada basicamente para instruir Younglings que a utilizam em suas aulas com os Remotes Jedi Treinning (Esfera utilizada por Luke para treinar abordo da Millenium Falcon) Yoda é o maior Mestre Jedi nesta forma de luta, muito embora ele domine todas as setes principais e muito use a forma Ataru para compensar a sua baixa estatura. Se vocês prestarem bem atenção na luta entre Yoda e Count Dooku em Geonosis vão ver bem esta forma ser aplicada: os movimentos de Yoda fluem entre um ataque e outro ou entre um ataque e uma defesa. Esta leveza de movimentos é a principal característica desta forma de luta. Yoda criou um estilo pessoal ao incorporar nesta forma 3 movimentos que representam os 3 possíveis axes de rotação em um tridimensional espaço. Ele usa isto muito junto com a Força que o faz dar aqueles imensos saltos. Outro que usa muito esta forma de luta é o Mestre Jedi Kit Fisto. 2- Makashi: Também conhecida como "Way of the Ysalamiri" é uma forma de luta poderosa, elegante e que precisa de um jedi que tenha movimentos muito precisos. Esta forma é usada quando um está em desvantagem uma vez que aquele que a usa o faz de maneira a poupar suas energias e exaurir as energias do oponente. É uma luta violenta onde as lâninas dos Sabres estão sempre se tocando ou cruzando. É uma luta de espadachins! Esta é uma forma que teve em Count Dooku um dos seus maiores mestres. Reparem que ele movimenta todo o corpo de maneira fuída e tem um grande jogo de pés e que ele sempre se mantém a uma distância segura do oponente. Quem usa esta forma de luta tem que manter um controle absoluto na Força para prever o movimento do oponente. Durante e República esta forma quase não é usada ou ensinada pois temos muito pouco combate lightsaber contra ligtsaber. A Ordem Jedi então, ensinava preferencialmente a forma Niman e Ataru. Esta forma teve também como um dos seus grandes mestre, o Lorde Sith Exar Kun. Durante as Guerras Clonicas, onde novamente se viram lutas no estilo das nossas lutas de espada, os padawans e jedis não estavam preparados para estas lutas corpo a corpo e esta foi uma das causas de perderem sempre. Esta é uma forma elegante, precisa, confidente e até arrogante pois aquele que a usa aparenta, ao oponente, um aspecto relaxado e descontraído enquanto ele dança a sua dança mortal. 3- Soresu: Também conhecida como "Myonock", foi desenvolvida para defender-se da tecnologia dos blasters. É uma forma de combate que utiliza movimentos muito próximos do corpo com a intenção de atingir total proteção com pouco dispêndio de energia. Ela é inclusive usada para se defender de múltiplos oponentes vindos de multiplas direções. Esta maneira de combate também pode ser descrita como uma "forma passiva de combate" uma vez que quem a usa deve ser paciente para esperar uma falha na defesa do oponente e então atacar. Obi-Wan Kenobi foi um mestre nesta arte. Foi lutando Soresu que vemos ele e o General Grievous em Utapau (SW III). Outros jedis que são mestres nesta forma de combate: Luminara Unduli e Barris Offee. Soresu é considerado a verdadeira forma de combate jedi pois é a forma mais passiva de defesa e a confirmação que jedis devem se defender e não atacar. A desvantagem desta forma de combate é o jedi que a usa deve manter um perfeito controle da Força e que as vitórias obtidas são mais demoradas do que usando outras técnica. Uma vantagem para os verdadeiros mestres neste tipo de combate é poder defletir o blaster no ângulo exato que o permite voltar para o seu dono, encerrando assim o combate. 4- Ataru: Também conhecida como "Hawk-Bat" e é a mais popular forma de combate entre os jedis. Yoda, Quin-Gon Jinn, Quinlan Vos, Aayala Secura e Shaak Ti são considerados mestres nesta forma de combate. Ataru é uma forma agressiva de combate baseada em uma combinação de poder (na Força), velocidade e leveza. Darth Sidious também usou esta técnica quando lutou com Yoda (filme III). Praticantes desta forma estão quase sempre na ofensiva, atacando com veloz e poderosos floreios do sabre. Mas ao permitir que a Força flua pelo seu corpo e permita que deem grandes saltos e incríveis acrobacias, permite também que que a energia se gaste rapidamente, debilitando quem a usa se seu uso for prolongado. Esta forma de combate foi a usada na luta entre Darth Maul e Quin-Gon Jinn e a idade fez nosso amado jedi pagar o preço do seu uso prolongado. Lembrem de Darth Sidius e Yoda usando esta forma de combate, quando se enfrentaram no filme III... Estes dois mestres nesta arte bem mostram a nós, o poder desta forma de combate onde quem ataca pode lançar ataques mortais em incrível velocidade de diferentes posições, nunca estando na mesma posição que permita seu oponente atacar com precisão. 5- Shien / Djem So: Também conhecida como "Way of the Krayt Dragon" e ela surge como um complemento da forma III de combate. Como a forma III é muito defensiva e prolongada surge esta forma que combina as defensivas formas do Soresu com a forma ofensiva do Makashi (forma II). Os Mestres nesta forma foram: Anakin Skywalker, mesmo depois de se tornar Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Plo Koon e Count Dooku. Esta forma permite usar os movimentos defensivos da forma III e transformá-los rapidamente em ofensivos, confundindo o oponente. Esta forma dá ênfase a força e poder sobre o seu oponente e por isto muitos jedis desaprovam o seu uso que encaminha mais a luta e menos a diplomacia. Os que se utilizam desta técnica normalmente usam ambas as mão e graciosos e perigosos floreios sobre os ombros e sobre suas próprias cabeças. Floreios estes, quase sempre muito perigosos para seus oponentes. Vimos esta forma de luta quando Darth Vader lutou com Luke Skywalker em Bespin, Darth Vader lutando com Obi-Wan Kanobi (SW IV), Anakin Skywalker lutando com Darth Tyranus na nave "Invisible Hand" (segunda luta SW III). A filosofia do Djem So não somente enfatiza poder e força na luta contra inimigos mas também, pela sua constante ação ofensiva é a forma de luta preferida por aqueles que desejam um resultado rápido e favorável e preferem "agressive negociations" 6- Niman: Também conhecida como "The Way of the Rancor" ela é a mais popular maneira de combate entre o período do Purgo Jedi e Guerras Clonicas. É conhecida como a maneira de lutar dos diplomatas e a maioria dos mestres que lutaram em Geonosis morreram por usar apenas este estilo de luta que tinha em Coleman Trebor um de seus expoentes. Esta técnica é uma mistura das anteriores mas apenas exige que os que a usam conhecem os diferentes estilos de forma moderada. Quem escolhe este estilo não gosta de passar horas e horas treinando, prefere gastar seu tempo extra na área política. Era a forma de combate que Leia Organa Solo usava. 7- Juyo / Vaapad: Também conhecida como "The Way of the Vornskr". Esta forma de lutar ficou por milênios incompleta e foi raramente usada, quer por Jedis, quer por Siths. Esta forma foi terminada e atingiu seu ponto máximo com Mace Windu que a ensinou a sua então padawan Depa Billaba. Mace Windi também ensinou e aperfeiçou sua técnica em Vaapad com outro jedi Sora Blug, que por sua vez ensinou ao seu padawan Quinlan Voz. Esta forma de luta usa técnicas avançadas de habilidades em luta de Sabre com avançado e competente uso da Força. Quem a usa fica muito próximo do Lado Negro pois deve empregar as suas mais profundas emoções em conjunto com o poder da Força. Lembrem da luta entre Mace Windu e Darth Sidious... Mace luta com seus braços sempre muito abertos, separados, seu tronco parece desprotegido e sua movimentação de pernas não é tão veloz. Aparentemente ele parece até meio displicente, mas Mace sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. Esta maneira imprevisível de lutar confunde o adversário. Reparem na face de Mace Windu enquanto ele luta. Somente o forte controle dele a esta forma de luta o impede de matar Darth Sidious, de sucumbir ao Lado Negro Foi o que aconteceu a Depa Billaba, foi o que aconteceu com Quinlan Vos. Outra característica deste estilo tão especial e que só teve três jedis que a dominaram é que ela é um círculo perfeito... onde o que a usa é um ponto e o oponente é o outro... quem a usa tira a força do oponente e reflete esta mesma forma de volta. Assim quem a usa fica cada vez mais forte e o opomente cada vez mais enfraquecido. Esta é a causa do rapido envelhecimento de Darth Sidious. A medida que ele usava seu poder sob a forma de raios, Mace Windu refletia este poder e devolvia. Não há como ganhar a luta! O vencedor será sempre quem usa esta forma de combate. Vaapad é mais que outra forma de luta, é uma maneira de pensar, um agir sob absoluto controle, uma forma introspectiva de ação e uma entrega total à FORÇA. Mas existem outras formas de combate usadas tanto por Jedis como por Siths. São elas: 1- Sokan: Foi desenvolvida no tempo do antigos jedis e da Grande Guerra Sith. É uma forma bastante ofensiva de combate e que alem de exigir um completo domínio da Força ainda exige que aquele que a usa tenha capacidades telecinéticas. O Sabre é apontado para partes vitais do oponentecom no intúito de acabar rapidamente com a luta. Esta técnica também exige um grande espaço para o duelo. Temos um exemplo deste tipo de luta, na luta final entre Anakin e Obi-Wan em Mustafar (filmeIII), no momento em que eles caem por cima da lava. Ambos reconheceram a forma de luta e ambos sabiam que ela seria mortal. Daí o porquê de Obi-Wan avisar para Anakin "I have the high ground" A luta seria alí acabada, pois e Obi-Wan estava em absoluta vantagem. 2- Niman ou Jar'Kai: Esta é a forma de lutar com dois lightsabers ao mesmo tempo. Esta forma é muito antiga e teve como seu principal Mestre, Boc um Sith, e o Lorde Negro Komari Vosa mas também vemos a "Conhecedora da Força" Asajj Ventress e a Caçadora de Prémios Aurra Sing como grandes conhecedoras desta técnica. Mais tarde Anakin Skywalker, plenamente, usa esta técnica na sua segunda luta com Darth Tyranus. Lembrem que uma das lâminas é usada para atacar e a outra é usada de forma defensiva. Se repararem bem no filme III, Anakin começa usando a lâmina do saber direito como ofensiva e depois no meio da luta passa a usar a lâmina esquerda... o que causa confusão e a perda da luta por Darth Tyranus. 3- Zero 4- Dun Möch: É uma forma de combate aliada a luta com lightsabers, pode ser usando a FORÇA ou simplesmente a palavra... qualquer coisa que sirva para tirar a concentração do oponente. Vimos isto muitas vezes... Darth Vader usou contra Luke Skywalker na sua luta em Bespin - Cloud City - usou então, tanto a palavra como a força para atirar objetos. Darth Tyranus usou contra Yoda em Geonosis - obrigando Yoda a deixá-lo fugir enquanto salvava Obi-Wan e Anakin. Mas, a mais poderosa e impressionante delas, foi usada por Darth Sidious contra Yoda enquanto eles lutavam no senado - Darth Sidious atirando os pesados "pods" de Delegações sobre Yoda. Outra forma é lançar o lightsaber ativado, no oponente. Quando isto é normalmente usado, o jedi ou sith, utiliza a FORÇA para fazer com que o lightsaber volte para as suas mãos como um bumerangue. Esta é uma forma muito usada nos jogos Jedi Knights e Knights of the old Republic. Yoda usa no filme III, contra um clone trooper quando ele tenta impedí-lo de entrar no Templo Jedi. 5- Saber Throw 6- Tràtaka: É uma forma muito especial de luta e usada somente por poucos jedis ou siths, pois quem a usa deve ter um controle total e absoluto da FORÇA. Consiste em manter o lightsaber desligado e só ativá-lo em cima do oponente, fazendo com que a lâmina transpasse o oponente, matando-o instantaneamente. É considerada uma das formas mais Negras de combate pois pega o inimigo de surpresa. O jedi Corran Horn usou esta técnica contra os Yuuzhan Vong 7- Flowing Water Cut: É uma técnica que supõem embate de lâmina contra lâmina, como se fora uma luta entre espadachins. Do lutador se espera flexibilidade e elegância e sempre que um movimenta a lâmina o outro segue o movimento, no sentido contrário e em ataque. O nome vem daí: como se fosse a água se expandindo em um recipiente vazio. Os Mestres nesta técnica eram: o Jedi Negro Sariss e o Jedi Kyle Katan. Ainda existem três tipos de estilos, empregados principalmente entre os novos Jedis: fast, medium e strong. Já foi dito que os sabres se apagam em contato com a água. Mas isso não é vedade. Reparem no filme Star Wars O Ataque dos Clones, quando Obi-Wan luta contra Jango Fett, no planeta Kamino, está chovendo, mas seu sabre não se apaga categoria:Armas Categoria:Jedi bg:Лазерен меч de:Lichtschwert en:Lightsaber es:Espada láser fr:Sabre laser it:Spada laser ja:ライトセーバー hu:Fénykard nl:Lightsaber pl:Miecz świetlny ru:Световой меч fi:Valosapeli sv:Ljussabel Cores de sabres As cores dos Sabres de Luz são originadas nas respectivas cores dos cristais neles contidos. Esses cristais são comumente encontrados na Caverna de Cristal no planeta Ilum. Como os Sith não tinham acesso ou permissão para entrar na Caverna de Cristal, seus Sabres de Luz eram da cor vermelha, pois o Cristal nele contido era sintético, vermelho. - Cônsul Jedi (Jedi Consular): Sabre cor verde, este Jedi procura trazer equilíbrio ao universo. Ele se concentra menos no combate físico e mais nas disciplinas mentais para ampliar seu domínio na Força - Guardião Jedi (Jedi Guardian): Sabre cor azul, este Jedi luta contra as forças do mal e o lado negro. Ele se concentra no treinamento de combate e no domínio do uso do sabre de luz. - Sentinela Jedi (Jedi Sentinel): Sabre cor amarela, este Jedi desmascara trapaças e injustiças, trazendo-as para a luz. Ele encontra um equilíbrio entre as disciplinas mentais e físicas da Ordem Jedi. - Usuários do Lado Negro: Usam, em geral, sabres de cor vermelha. Essa cor, porém, é também usada por alguns (raros) Jedi. Na era antiga (4.000 anos antes do Império de Sidious), os Sith também usavam a cor púrpura, embora não com a mesma freqüência dos sabres vermelhos.